Photograph
by larissita
Summary: Sasuke a perdu son amour et dans un dernier instant de vie il lui dit au revoir sans vraiment le savoir. Ces pensées dévoilées au grand jour lors d'un dernier adieu. Un je t'aime qui caresse le vide avant de s'évanouir sans que personne apart lui le sache.


**Photgraph**

* * *

**Rien ne m'appartient appart l'histoire**

* * *

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
How did our eyes get so red  
And what the hell is on Joey's head

Je regarde la photo de l'équipe 7. Naruto et moi on fait la tête. Je me demande à quoi il pense des fois. Je l'ai gardée avec moi même quand j'étais chez Orochimaru. Elle réussissait toujours à me faire sourire. Déjà là nous étions amis. Lui et moi on était le contraire...On était le Ying et le yang. Au fond de moi je t'admirais tellement.

And this is where I grew up  
I think the present owner fixed it up  
I never knew we'd ever went without  
The second floor is hard for sneaking out

Je regarde dehors et malgré moi une larme a coulé... J'ai toujours cru que le destin était fixé le jour même de notre naissance. Mais ça c'était avant que je te rencontre... Je vois l'académie ce souvenir est si lointain... Tout me semble lointain ces derniers temps. Tout a commencé quand tu t'es battu. Tu m'as sauvé mais tu as donné ta vie échange.

And this is where I went to school  
Most of the time had better things to do  
Criminal record says I broke in twice  
I must have done it half a dozen times

L'école était une des époques les plus terribles pour moi. Du moins avant que je te rencontre tu faisais toujours des blagues et tu finissais souvent en retenue. Mais je te trouvais si drôle et si gentil que quand je te voyais j'avais du mal. Ton état s'aggravait peu à peu. Notre vie était si simple. J'étais si doué que j'avais la moitié du temps libre et alors en secret je te regardais...Les efforts que tu posais me coupaient le souffle. La vie est si injuste. Elle donne le talent à ceux qui ne le méritent pas.

I wonder if it's too late  
Should I go back and try to graduate  
Life's better now than it was back then  
If I was them I wouldn't let me in

J'aurais voulu pouvoir te soigner j'aurais donné ma vie pour toi. Je suis sûr que si j'avais essayé de t'aider ou que tu n'avais pas fait l'intéressant t'aurais été meilleur que moi. Mais tu ne peux pas retourner dans le passé et tout changer même si souvent on aimerait ça.

Oh, oh, oh  
oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Je devrais te dire au revoir mais je ne suis toujours pas habitué à le faire. Tu me manques tellement et ça fait seulement quelques heures. Sans toi tout est plus fade comme dans un mauvais rêve.

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
it's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

A chaque fois que je regarde cette ville ton souvenir me revient. Il y a plusieurs photos de nous sur mon sol et à chaque fois que j'ouvre la porte ton image me revient. Pourquoi je suis hanté par toi ? Je ne réussis pas à savoir qui tu es pour moi... Es-tu seulement un ami ou es-tu plus ? Plus que je n'aurais su espérer il y a seulement deux jours.

Remember the old arcade  
Blew every dollar that we ever made  
The cops hated us hanging' out  
They say somebody went and burned it down

Te rappelles-tu du terrain 45 ? C'est là qu'on a vécu nos plus beaux moments. Tu faisais l'idiot et quand tu souriais même si c'était un sourire idiot je te trouvais si craquant c'est fou à quel point j'ai encore besoin de toi. Je regarde la lune et je me perds dans sa beauté pourtant elle ne te ressemble pas. Toi tu ressembles d'avantage à un beau soleil brillant d'été. Moi je suis la lune froide dans le vent glacial.

We used to listen to the radio  
And sing along with every song we know  
We said someday we'd find out how it feels  
To sing to more than just the steering wheel

Te rappelles-tu quand Sakura susurrait des chansons et que pour la faire rire tu faussais. Pourtant moi je t'ai déjà entendu chanter. Je dormais chez toi à cause qu'il y avait plein de rats dans mon appartement et tu chantais. J'ai eu envie de pleurer à t'entendre chanter c'était si beau. Ce jour-là j'ai gravé à tout jamais dans ma mémoire le son de ta voix que je n'ai jamais eu la chance d'entendre à nouveau.

Kim's the first girl I kissed  
I was so nervous that I nearly missed  
She's had a couple of kids since then  
I haven't seen her since god knows when

Tu sais c'est gênant à penser mais mon premier baiser ça a été avec toi. Je me souviens et aujourd'hui ça me fait une étrange sensation. Une sensation que je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais ressentie avec une fille. Enfin je suis sorti qu'avec une fille et je l'ai lâchée parce que je ne ressentais rien pour elle. Je l'ai toujours trouvée collante et sans intérêt. Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui trouvais parce qu'elle à l'air d'un dessin animé avec ses cheveux roses bonbon... Elle n'est pas mignonne du tout. Et elle ressemble d'avantage à une planche de bois qu'à une fille et en plus de tout ça elle a un front énorme.

Oh, oh, oh  
Oh, god, I

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à te dire au revoir je veux te rejoindre ne me lâche pas maintenant j'ai besoin de toi et dans la flamme de la chandelle je vois tes cheveux qui brillent comme le soleil.

Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Pourtant malgré tous les moments qu'on a eus ensemble aujourd'hui je dois te dire au revoir n'est-ce pas ? Je viens de revenir de ton enterrement 24 ans c'est jeune. Pourquoi tu nous as quittés tu manques à Sakura qui vient de se fiancer avec Lee. Étrangement je n'ai personne comme toi d'ailleurs Hinata a fini par lâcher et s'est retrouvée avec Kiba. Comme le soleil et la lune tous les deux nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls.

I miss that town  
I miss the faces  
You can't erase  
You can't replace it  
I miss it now  
I can't believe it  
So hard to stay  
Too hard to leave it

Sans toi tout à l'air étrange. La ville n'a plus l'air de la même et j'ai l'impression de vivre au ralenti et j'ai l'impression de ne pas voir les gens autour de moi. La ville me manque, les visages aussi, pourtant on ne peut pas les remplacer ou les effacer. Je m'ennuie d'eux c'est difficile de rester et de partir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

If I could I relive those days  
I know the one thing that would never change

Si seulement je pouvais je donnerais mon âme pour revivre ces moments c'est la seule chose que je ne voudrais jamais changer.

Every memory of looking out the back door  
I had the photo album spread out on my bedroom floor  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.  
Every memory of walking out the front door  
I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for  
It's hard to say it, time to say it  
Goodbye, goodbye.

Je continue à te chercher même au travers des vieilles photos jaunies par le temps. Je me promène dans la maison et j'ai l'impression d'entendre ta voix. Je me dirige vers la chambre de mes parents que je n'ai pas touchée depuis qu'ils sont morts. Il est temps que je tourne la page. Je trouve au fond du placard un vieil album photo. Il y a des photos de notre famille et à la dernière page une photo de deux familles et le petit garçon que l'autre famille tient dans ses bras c'est toi. Alors ils doivent être tes parents. Je suis désolé que tu n'ais pas pu le savoir avant de mourir. Dans la photo on se regarde et au fond de nos yeux toute l'amitié du monde se reflète.

Look at this photograph  
Every time I do it makes me laugh  
Every time I do it makes me...

J'encadre cette photo et la mets sur ma table de chevet. J'ai envie de croire que quand je mourais j'irais te rejoindre et enfin te dire tout ce que j'ai eu sur le cœur pendant si longtemps. Je me couche sur mon lit en ayant la certitude que cette photo va me faire pleurer et me faire sourire quand j'en aurais besoin.

Cette nuit Sasuke s'est endormi et ne s'est jamais réveillé. Il est peut-être en ce moment avec son blond adoré mais ça personne ne pourra jamais l'affirmer.

* * *

Ma toute première fiction de Naruto écrite il y a bien longtemps


End file.
